Industrial pumps often use a stuffing box arrangement to control leakage from the pump. A flush system provides flush water to the stuffing box to maintain stuffing box pressure and to provide cooling and lubrication of the compression packing
Existing systems typically inject flush water into the stuffing box under pressure via a single port. Traditional systems inject a large quantity of flush water that sometimes excessively dilutes the product being pumped. In many processes this flush water must be removed later at additional expense and impact on the environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and devices that allow flush systems to operate with significantly reduced flush water and without diluting the pumped product, while still maintaining the proper stuffing box pressure to minimize ingress of product from the impellor side of the pump.